injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Aquaman/Quotes
Injustice: Gods Among Us Story Mode *"Clark sometimes forgets he can´t do everything himself." *"We need to determine which. Soon. If the Joker's bomb detonated, we have to get back." *"The Atlantis archives. If this is an altered timeline, we might find a record of the triggering event there." *"I need information on surface world governance. History and current structure." *"Yes. The treaty discussions." *"Tell me what you know. Recount the events of his ascension." *"A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for negotiations." *"Yes...We all remember where we were that day..." *"Which made him quite popular." *"Flash...Shazam...Welcome." *"Yes. We have important matters to discuss. The treaty." *"May I?" *"This is complete subjugation. Superman will rule Atlantis!" *"You threaten me? Tread carefully." *"You can tell Superman..." *"He will not have Atlantis!" *"Your orders be damned." - After defeated The Flash *"Let's not take this any further. I want to talk to Superman." *"You two will make sorry diplomats." - After defeated Shazam *"Well then. Parallel dimension it is." *"Who do you work for, usurper? Manta? Ocean Master?" *"I'm the king of Atlantis! I answer to no one. Unlike you." *"Mind your tongue." *"You would give away your kingdom like a pair of worn boots? To a surface dweller?" *"The treaty requires Superman to maintain Earth's oceans. And recognize our autonomy." *"You put your army at his beck and call." *"A necessary compromise." *"More like appeasement!" *"I grow tired of this. Take him!" *"I had planned to offer you help." *"I've changed my mind." *"Now let's discuss a revised foreign policy." - After defeated himself *"Kill him!" *"What now..." *"Ares. Why are you here?" *"You did more than that. You brought us here." *"My fire doesn't need stoking, Ares! Tell me who." *"I do." *"And you will obey!" *"You're weak, Ares." - After defeated Ares *"So if you didn't bring us here, who did?" *"Heroes?" *"He killed them..." *"And the only ones left are those who joined him?" *"I need to join my colleagues." *"Send me to them." *"Ares." *"Not our Ares." *"Headache?" *"How can a pill-" *"Yes. I met a couple of our evil twins." *"So you're the only one left..." *"What is this?!" *"And I'm guessing he didn't arrive alone." *"Where's Batman?" *"No..." *"How did you hide anything in here from Superman? Looks like he was pretty thorough." *"It's a trap." *"Leave that to me." *"Are you ready, Superman? To take on the might of Atlantis?!" *"You're not wanted here!" In Battle *"Submit!" *"You anger me." *"Pathetic, War God." - While Fighting with Ares *"Watch it, Kryptonian." - Occasionally after combos on Superman *"Bring it, Clark!" - Occasionally after combos on Superman *"Yield, Amazon." - Occasionally after combos on Wonder Woman *"Amazon wench." - Occasionally after combos on Wonder Woman *"You're weak, princess!" - Occasionally after combos on Wonder Woman *"That's all, Flash." - Occasionally after combos on The Flash *"Let's apply the brakes." - Occasionally after combos on The Flash *"Slow down, Barry. - Occasionally after combos on The Flash *"Calm yourself, Lantern." - Occasionally after combos on Green Lantern *"I'm through with this, Hal!" - Occasionally after combos on Green Lantern *"And I meant that!" - After winning a round *"Almighty Neptune!" - After winning a round Clash *"You face the might of Atlantis!" - Clash with any Character *"Kneel before the king!" - Clash with any Character *"Poseidon take you!" - Clash with any Character *"The king fears no one!" - Clash with any Character *"For Atlantis!" - Clash with any Character *"Surface world scum!" - (Regime) Clash with any character *"Grow up and smarten up!" - (Regime) Clash with Nightwing, Cyborg, Shazam & Raven Defense Wagers *"You disgrace Atlantis!" - Clash with (Regime) Aquaman *"I'm the true king!" - Clash with (Regime) Aquaman *"What would you have me do?" - (Regime) Clash with Aquaman *"You are not invincible." - Clash with Ares *"I am the pride of Atlantis!" - Clash with Batman *"No more Insurgency!" - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"Speed alone doesn't cut it!" - Clash with The Flash *"You're not so quick, Barry!" - Clash with The Flash *"I'll win any contest of wills." - Clash with Green Lantern *"The sea will drown your light!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"What makes you think you'll win?" - Clash with Superman *"I can match your strength!" - Clash with Superman *"I will subdue the surface world!" - (Regime) Clash with Superman *"Atlanteans are superior!" - Clash with Wonder Woman * "Run back to Superman!" - Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman Attack Wagers *"Yield. It's what you do." - Clash with (Regime) Aquaman *"By saving it?" - (Regime) Clash with Aquaman *"Wrong, imposter!" - (Regime) Clash with Aquaman *"I have defeated gods." - Clash with Ares *"You're out of your league!" - Clash with Ares *"And here's the storm!" - Clash with Batman *"Your mouth runs faster than you." - Clash with The Flash *"Not even close." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Never to you, Clark!" - Clash with Superman *"Not just yet!" - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Don't need his help here!" - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Back to Themyscira!" - Clash with Wonder Woman Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Batman wants my Marines to fight his battle?" * "Like the time Superman ordered me to invade Metropolis?" * "The next time my people's blood is spilled it will be for Atlantis, not the surface world." * "My father was human but my duty is to Atlantis. I don't trust you, Jordan--you or any surface dweller. Now, leave. And remind Batman--stay out of my seas." * "Atlantis will defend itself." * "Go. I don't need your distraction." * "Need I remind you whose kingdom this is?" * "Cover me." * "My people are getting flanked. Hold this line. Be our rear guard." * "I'm the vanguard." * "We're locking down the gates, but the fight's not over. Hal?" * "You put yourself at risk for Atlantis. Maybe you can be trusted." * "I can't. I belong here, defending my people." * "Red Lanterns?" * "Good luck." * "Gone. I didn't listen. Now, we all die together." * "How about the Trident of Atlantis?" * "Because it would draw his eye?" * "A fight I'll look forward to." * "Using pawns, Grodd?" - When player chooses him * "This king isn't easily captured." - After defeated Black Canary * "What kind of ruler sacrifices his own people for Brainiac?" * "You're deluded, Grodd." - When player chooses him * "I didn't lose them. They were stolen from me!" * "I will avenge Atlantis." - After defeated Green Arrow * "Blue Beetle! We thought you were dead." * "How does this work, exactly?" * "I am ready." * "Beetle! What are you doing?!" * "Don't get ahead of yourself." - After defeated Blue Beetle * "A king, Grodd? You're a brute." * "You hurt my people, Grodd. In their name, I will have justice." * "Not the day to test my resolve." - After defeated Gorilla Grodd * "The people of Atlantis demand justice." * "But you can." * "Canary! Arrow! Out of the way!" * "I thought it was too late, but... I can feel the heartbeat of Atlantis--Brainiac's work is undone!" * "What we can be sure of is that Brainiac puts everyone else at risk." * "I'm not following anyone. You've never understood Atlantis, Bruce..." * "We're an ancient people." * "With an old-fashioned sense of justice." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "I'll drag you to the depths!" * "Stick a fork in you, you're done." * "Feel the ocean's power." * "I grow tired of you." * "You're gasping for air." * "Is this how you defend Kahndaq?" - After winning a round against Black Adam * "Say hello to your cousin." - After winning a round against Supergirl * "Go home, Adam!" - Occasionally after combos on Black Adam * "Yield, archer!" - Occasionally after combos on Green Arrow * "Your grief poisons you!" - Occasionally after combos on Superman Clash Defense Wagers * "Ready to yield?" * "Should I summon the shark?" * "I will not be your ally!" * "Atlantis will not fall!" * "You can't beat an Atlantean!" * "Next comes the trident." * "I can't respect a traitor." * "You're in over your head." * "I'd rather not fight you." * "For the pride of Atlantis." * "You're drowning." * "Your charade is over." * "To the depths with you!" * "Atlantis will not fear you." * "Your bravado is at hollow." * "It's like you're fighting in water." * "Why do you stand with Batman?" * "I am the true Aquaman." - Clash with himself * "This will calm your rage." - Clash with Atrocitus * "I won't submit, Bruce." - Clash with Batman * "Go back to the desert!" - Clash with Black Adam * "The Regime had its chance." - Clash with Black Adam or Superman * "I'll stop you..." - Clash with Captain Cold * "Expecting easy prey?" - Clash with Cheetah * "Withdraw, mercenary!" - Clash with Deadshot * "You've been selected for extinction!" - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "You can't be reformed." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Your humor eludes me." - Clash with Harley Quinn * "Why are you here on Earth?" - Clash with Power Girl * "You are not fit to lead!" - Clash with Superman Attack Wagers * "By Neptune, I won't yield!" * "I'll flay you first." * "You bluff poorly." * "We've yet to plumb the depths." * "Not if I'm here!" * "You like using that word, don't you?" * "You need more than gimmicks." * "You should meet Black Manta." * "Even you underestimate me?" * "I'm not worried." * "As long as it benefits Atlantis." * "You'll feel the ocean's power." * "Doesn't look like it." * "You haven't hooked me yet." * "Not before Kahndaq." - Clash with Black Adam * "You'll first have to collect it." - Clash with Brainiac * "This is justice." - Clash with Captain Cold or Superman * "You need teeth to eat." - Clash with Cheetah, Gorilla Grodd or Joker * "I'll match your pace." - Clash with The Flash or Red Hood * "You barely raised my temperature." Clash with Firestorm * "Only Mera knows." - Clash with Green Arrow or Harley Quinn * "Not amused, Hal." - Clash with Green Lantern * "Enough with the fish metaphors!" - Clash with Harley Quinn or Joker * "Too late, Ivy." - Clash with Poison Ivy * "I don't answer to you, boy." - Clash with Red Hood, Robin or Blue Beetle * "With your blood." - Clash with Superman * "It was forged by Neptune himself." - Clash with Wonder Woman Category:Quotes